


A Meeting

by Fullmusicbard



Series: Diamonds and Dragons [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alba is White gasp, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, oh boy rock/metal metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmusicbard/pseuds/Fullmusicbard
Summary: She was giant, towering above him, so bright it was like gazing at the sun.Steven goes to the Elemental Plane of Air for the first time, and meets a Queen.
Series: Diamonds and Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Meeting

She was giant, towering above him, so bright it was like gazing at the sun. The Air Queen, Alba, who hadn’t left the Elemental Plane in uncounted time, who made Seraphina quake to her core and sent Rhea into panic, and made Steven uncomfortable, for now. As Steven approached, led by the strange woman with a missing eye, he could see her clearer, looking like a statue of marble turned to life, with her arms outstretched in a strange gesture, as if she was embracing the world. His guide took her place at Alba’s feet; her pose was the same, and she looked as if she was worshipping a god. Alba leaned down, her resemblance to a marble statue making every tiny movement look unnatural, a perversion of anatomy. Now Steven could see her obsidian lipstick and eyelashes, silver irises, and pupils white as chalk; as well as hair in a platinum bob, somehow reminiscent of a star. Her sudden smile was at once terrifying and motherly, and when Steven stepped back, frightened of the intensity, the woman with the missing eye was there behind him. 

Alba gently lifted him up, and Steven was suddenly aware of her nails that could easily pierce his fragile body, her skin cold as the grave, and her giant crown with a perfect brilliant cut diamond gracing it. 

“Hello, Hyacinth.” Her voice was beautiful and calm, but there was a subtle hint of malice, and Steven wanted out. As if she had read his mind, she smiled, hissing the words, “Now, now dear. You’ve been gone for so long, and the whole empire has missed you. You must have been having fun with your little game, but it’s time to stop. You’re an Elemental Queen, and you have to be perfect.” Alba set him down then, returning to that strange pose of embracement, and her cape black as the universe itself briefly moved, making Steven step back. “Now Hyacinth, this has been a lovely visit, but I have work to do. She will escort you to your room. Surely you haven’t forgotten all about her while you were off playing! You have? Goodness.” The woman with the missing eye stood in front of Steven, no  _ true  _ emotion, just an empty shell. 

Steven followed her to a room all in shades of pink, where she left, still smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> White Pearl is named Anemone, she's still possessed, just a star elf now. One day I'll do body horror with her. One day...
> 
> Also, drink every time I reference a rock or metal if you want illness, drunkenness, or death.


End file.
